Elongate members such as spars, channel vents, and stringers for a wing or fuselage of an aircraft are typically manufactured using a large milling machine with part-specific fixed tooling. For example, in one conventional system, a long part is supported by tooling that is at least as long as the member. The tooling is especially structured to support the member in the desired configuration. A gantry is configured to move along tracks that extend parallel to the tooling, such that the gantry provides a longitudinally adjustable support for one or more machining spindles. Thus, the gantry can be adjusted along the length of the member, and the spindles can be adjusted transversely on the gantry so that the spindles can be used to machine the member to desired dimensions. Before processing in the milling machine, the member must be loaded and positioned therein, and after processing the member is removed therefrom, for example, using an overhead crane.
Such conventional milling machines are typically expensive. Moreover, while the milling machine can be used for producing members of different configurations, the tooling typically must be modified to accommodate different members. Such tooling changes can be time consuming and costly. Further, the movement and positioning of the member can be time consuming, reducing the effective operating time of the milling machine. Typically, the member is removed after machining and is then further processed, e.g., by inspecting or deburring. These subsequent processes are typically conducted in a different location, thus requiring additional tooling and further increasing the time of manufacture. In some cases, the time required to manufacture a member can be substantially longer than the time that is actually spent machining the member and performing any additional tasks of inspecting, deburring, and the like.
Thus, there exists a need for a system and method for accurately processing elongate members. The system should be capable of processing members of different configurations without time consuming and expensive retooling. Preferably, the system should also provide multiple processing operations with little delay therebetween.